vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Rinoa Heartilly
In Final Fantasy VIII Rinoa Heartilly is the core love interest in Final Fantasy VIII. The plot dictated that Rinoa be the game's rebellious female and hired the mercenary group SeeD to help her rebel group, the Forrest Owls, free their country of Timber by getting rid of the Galbadian Army. Their plan also involved some odd kidnapping attempt on Vinzer Deling, the president of Galbadia. One would wonder why they just didn't act as good little terrorists or freedom fighters or whatever you want to call them and blow up the train containing the president, maybe it was the wording of the contract? Anyway, the plan ends up failing as the president they kidnap is a zombie body double. Rinoa, probably because she thought Squall was cute in some rebellious way like she is, decided to stick around with him for the remainder of the plot. The rest of the game features Rinoa arguing with her dad (a General in the Galbadian army, how convenient), trying to get with Squall, falling into a coma, becoming a SUPER DANGEROUS SORCERESS, traveling though time, and fainting many, many times. In VGCW Rinoa grew tired of Final Fantasy fans saying she was "the WORST female heroine in Final Fantasy," and decided WVGCW would be the best way to end this nonsense. Her first appearance was on the 2013-01-17 show as part of the "Viewer's Choice" Gurl Gamer Division pre-show. She faced off against fellow Final Fantasy heroine Rydia, and easily forced her to submit with the "Ri-NO" Lock. Rinoa had a chance at success after that, and competed in a six woman Hell in a Cell match for the Gurl Gamer Championship, facing off against Cammy, Sheik, The Boss, Sindel, and Gruntilda Winkybunion. She did not end up victorious and the WVGCW began its long hiatus. When the hiatus ended, Rinoa continued her losing ways. She would be involved in the Battle Royale for the #1 Contender spot in the 2013-04-06 broadcast. Her appearance changed for the better, but her entrance music and overall in ring performance was enough to put the fans asleep (and probably earned her heel status as well). She was the first to be eliminated at the hands of Poison. In her next appearance, Rinoa was placed in a Hell in a Cell match against Tifa. Rinoa, with new entrance music in tow, thought this would be her big chance to prove she was not the worst heroine in Final Fantasy by taking down one of the more popular (for various reasons) females in Final Fantasy. Rinoa's performance in ring was slightly more exciting than her previous outing, going so far as to put the member of AVALANCHE through the cell wall. However that would not even be enough to stop Tifa as she was able to lay out the unpopular heroine with a Dolphin Kick. Rinoa would need to make her in ring performances more exciting if she hoped to prove she's not the worst Final Fantasy heroine. Rinoa was involved in an Extreme Rules Match on 2013-05-13 against Artificial 18. The match was going on as normal, but midway through Android 18 came down and attacked both the imposter and Rinoa, causing a triple threat match to occur. However, during that match, Artificial 18 hit the real Android 18 and left the ring, and the match went back to a singles match between Android 18 and Rinoa. Subsequently, Android 18 delivered vicious beatdown on Rinoa, as she got beaten with Singapore canes, crutches, and a ladder. She even had soda thrown in her face when she tried to use the ladder, and got sent through Barricade-kun. Rinoa could not overcome the assault and earned another loss in one of the more bizarre series of events thus far in WVGCW. Record RinoaVG.png|Rinoa's Old Appearance